emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1791 (17th August 1993)
Plot Eric tries to talk Elizabeth out of going over to Home Farm to see Frank about the cheques again. Jayesh forbids Sangeeta from seeing Michael again but she tells him she doesn't need his permission. Frank is disinterested over the cheques but Elizabeth pushes him to look into it, threatening to look for another job if he doesn't. Vic informs Viv, Scott and Kelly that Mrs Robson has accepted their offer on the Village Shop & Post Office. Scott is unhappy. Archie tries to obtain advice from Rachel for Zoe. He covers that he has a friend who is having difficulty coming to terms with being gay and asks her if she could bring some of her gay friends from university to the barbecue. Rachel agrees, quietly suspecting that Archie is covering for himself. Zoe makes an effort to talk to Frank but finds herself arguing with him again over Chris, Kim and Kathy being out to get him. She lays into him, saying that he's too busy drinking and wallowing in self-pity to notice that she needs him before walking out. Rachel tells Mark and Debbie about Archie's conversation. They wonder if his relationship with Zoe fell apart because he is gay. Zoe returns to Home Farm after she has calmed down. Frank tries to get her to open up to him, acknowledging he hasn't been the easiest person to be around recently and points out he's sober now. She apologises for getting angry with him saying that she's been meaning to talk to him so many times but could never find the right moment. She reminds Frank of her friend, Laura, and informs him that Laura is gay. She explains how she went over to her place one night and Laura made a pass at her but she made her excuses and left. She tells Frank that she liked Laura but got scared. Frank realises what Zoe is saying and refuses to believe she is gay. He resumes drinking. Eric worries when Elizabeth informs him that Frank has promised to look into the cheques. Zoe admits to Frank that she tried to make things work with Archie in order to reassure herself she was straight but couldn't go on living a lie. She explains Archie already knows. Frank tells her he is devastated and asks for time to process the news. She walks out to get some air. Shortly afterwards, he places his glass down and follows her outside. She regrets coming back to Beckindale but Frank insists he doesn't want her to go. He tells her he's proud of her and promises to support her. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay Guest cast *Debbie Buttershaw - Rebekah Joy Gilgan Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Rachel Hughes and Sangeeta Parmar's flat in Leeds - Interior *Home Farm - Sitting room, grounds and garden *The Woolpack - Wine bar and public bar *Unknown road Notes *A slower version of the theme tune is played over the closing titles of this episode. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes